Tenka Nihisaki
is the eleventh and current jinchūriki of Gyūki the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, and a shinobi formerly of Kumogakure up until she turned against the village in a bid to escape. She temporarily assisted the Reinikuitchi until she was made into a scapegoat by the organization. Prior to her defection Tenka was trained by the Third Raikage alongside Burakutyga Sooru. During her work with the Reinikuitchi Tenka disguised herself as the young genin through use of a powerful Transformation Technique. After failing to kill the Hokage, and having several atrocities pinned on her, Tenka is labeled as an international criminal, making her a wanted criminal on a global scale. Background Tenka Nihisaki was born in 28 BKR, the only child of Ame no Ukihashi and Tengoku no Kōken. Both of which served in the Eight-Tails Subduing Team together. In fact Tenka was pretty much raised around the team as a result of the Kohaku no Jōhei being an imperfect prison for Gyūki and the frequency with which Jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails seemed to burn out. Her parents did not want to leave their daughter on her own for long periods of time and instead brought them along with them to the workplace of the Eight-Tails Subduing Team. The team became an extended family to Tenka, a whole line of aunts and uncles to play around with. But things didn't last as long as it could have. Ame and Tengoku had recently earned themselves some leave from the team and decided to spend it with Tenka at home. At the same time the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails was overtaken unexpectedly allowing the Tailed Beast to go on a rampage across the Land of Lightning. As fate would have it, the Eight-Tails found the small islandic village that Tenka called home on its warpath. Seeing the monster coming towards them, Ame set out to head the beast off while Tengoku attempted to defend their daughter. Only a few moments after she had left did Ame realize that this was a horrible mistake on their part. From her perch she watched as a Tailed Beast Ball bore through much of the village, eradicating her home and her family in seconds. Ame flew into a rage, engaging the Eight-Tails in battle alone and putting up an amazing effort to exterminate the Tailed Beast. Gyūki could scarcely keep up with her during the battle but her rage-addled mind caused Ame to use up far too much chakra effectively killing herself through chakra deprevation in the midst of the conflict. Her actions were not entirely in vain however as the remaining members of the Eight-Tails Subduing Team were able to arrive during the final moments of Ame's attack. Together the Kumogakure shinobi, and their Raikage, bested the Eight-Tails but they had lost the Kohaku no Jōhei during the fight and instead struggled for other solutions while Gyūki struggled to break free of his captors. Tenka had emerged from the remains of her house not long before the Kumo shinobi had subdued the Eight-Tails and after trying in vain to wake her father Tenka ultimately offered herself up as a host. While barely understanding the offer she was actually making, she thought she knew enough for it to be a good idea. With the Kohaku no Jōhei missing, and the only other volunteer being Afurosaanda's newborn child, the Raikage took the young girl up on her offer and the sealing ritual was performed in the ruins of the village. Gyūki cursed the Raikage and the Kumo-nin present as he was entrapped in Tenka's tiny fragile body, with the emergence of the Iron Armour Seal on Tenka's arm the sealing proved to be a success. Tenka's life turned upside down after that event. The Eight-Tails Subduing Team were hesitant around her, and while most of them put on a brave face, Tenka could feel the difference in the atmosphere and slowly drifted apart from them. As the newest jinchūriki of Kumogakure, Tenka was now publically known, or feared rather, by the local populace. She chaffed easily under the fear and hate-filled looks the commonfolk gave her. She was too young to fully understand why they acted the way they did but she never felt that the people were right to treat her as they did. With her immediate family gone, Tenka was placed into the Raikage's immediate care though the two saw each other very little with the Third only briefly visiting Tenka in order to tell her to do something or other. His first long term goal for the young girl was to attend the Ninja Academy which she graduated by the age of ten. With the basics under her belt, the Third Raikage decided it was time to start her real training in full. She was exempted from the standard practice of a Genin Team trained under a Jōnin-instructor, instead she was taken by the Raikage to the Island Turtle, the Kumo equivelant of Konoha's Forest of Death, where she was placed under an arduous regimen of training for the next several years of her life. The Raikage intentionally pushed Tenka to her limits, mentally and physically, during their training and with no one she could turn to for emotional support, she started cracking under his pressure and very nearly let the Eight-Tails take over. At the age of twelve, during a particularly brutal training session, Tenka's anger reached its boiling point and Gyūki saw his chance for a take over. Exploding with Tailed Beast chakra, Tenka went on a viscious rampage with the aim of murdering the Third Raikage. Tenka progressed through tails at a rapid pace, adding one more each time the Raikage and his companions fended off an attack finally culminating in a Seven Tailed form. It seemed inevitable that Tenka was to be another Jinchūriki that burnt out rapidly under the ferocious Eight-Tails but deep in within her subconscious Tenka found herself being lured into freeing the Eight-Tails. But the realization donned on her that she was being manipulated and halted her advance. Gyūki attempted to coax her into continuing with freeing him by preying on her pent up emotions but the young girl refused, denying the freedom her parent's killer sought. This helped Tenka in calming herself down eventually resulting in the Jinchūriki form subsiding. Upon awaking some days later, the Raikage congratulated the young Tenka on successfully controlling the Eight-Tails, if only barely. Despite reigning in her emotional stress Tenka was far from on the up-and-up as the Raikage's harsh training continued. It wasn't until a year later that Tenka started seeing a brighter side to things when a young girl by the name of Burakutyga was brought to the Island Turtle in order to be trained by the Raikage as well. The child was the jinchūriki of Matatabi and as such, Tenka found immediate kinship with the younger girl, only helped by the fact that the young Tyga didn't hold the same diseased opinion as the rest of Kumogakure. The two jinchūriki grew very close to one-another as they trained, going so far as to refer to each other as siblings. During her time on the island Tenka earned herself the nickname, , after beating all of the Island Turtle's native inhabitants into the dirt. After having been forbidden from attempting the trials of the Falls of Truth previously, Tenka was finally allowed to undertake the trial at the age of fourteen. She faced a manifestation of her true self, embodying her growing resentment for the people of Kumo. Finding herself unable to come to terms with that fact, Tenka and her doppelganger ended up fighting causing Tenka to fail the trial. She failed again on her second and third attempts, only finally succeeding on her fourth attempt, seemingly letting go of her resentment for Kumo. The training came to its natural conclusion inside the Tailed Beast Temple. Made to meditate in order to enter her subconscious Tenka confronted Gyūki in a massive battle that encompassed an old ruined fortress surrounded, and partially flooded, by water. Despite being entirely alone in the fight, Tenka proved skilled enough to outmatch her gigantic opponent using the limits of her own stamina in order to defeat the Eight-Tails. With access to his chakra, Tenka became the first fully realized jinchūriki in some time, something that the Third Raikage was quick to make clear to the rest of the shinobi world, intentionally provoking them while also making them wary and cautious of Kumogakure. Sometime after completing their training, Tenka and Tyga were both out in the Land of Frost during a mission where they happened to discover . While there, the two jinchūriki befriended the temple's inhabitants a group of wolves capable of forming a summoning contract. The duo promised to keep the home of the wolves secret, but being the shrewd negotiator that she was shaping out to be, Tenka was able to coax them into a contract with her as payment for the secret. Over the course of the next year Tenka acted as a regular jōnin, primarily employed as a negotiator in order to stop conflicts before they got out of hand or dealing with hostage situations. Despite her assistance and general relaxed nature, much of Kumo's people continued to fear Tenka thanks to her constant use of Gyūki's power to resolve a situation and the still-fresh scars that the Tailed Beast had left in the mind's of the common folk. This resulted in a relapse of Tenka's resentment which grew and grew as time passed. In order to better keep an eye on her during this time, the Third Raikage began imposing numerous restrictions on Tenka the most common of which dictated how far out of Kumo she could go until she was forbidden from leaving the village at all. Tenka used much of this time to better her relationship with Gyūki, eventually the pair resolved to get rid of their animosity for one another and a mutual symbiotic relationship began between them. Gyūki became a voice of reason for Tenka after finally calming his rage though he would often never encourage a specific approach to anything, leaving Tenka to figure out things on her own with some advice here and there. It wasn't long after that the Third Shinobi World War broke out and Tenka finally regained some of her freedoms, she was made a part of Kumo's major military gathering at the borders of the Land of Lightning where she and Tyga were used to deter enemy forces from attacking, and obliterate them if they were foolish enough to continue. Sometime after the third assault on the Land of Lightning's borders did Tenka start planning to abandon Kumogakure. Even in the midst of a war where her abilities helped prevented larger invasions, Tenka was subject to the prejudice that so many were prone to flinging out at the jinchūriki. With Gyūki as her only companion in this, Tenka broke away from the army camp in the middle of the night, knocking out the guards before fleeing into the forests. News reached the Raikage by morning, and the Eight-Tails Subduing Team alongside a contingent of ANBU and Jōnin were all sent out to hunt down the Eight-Tails. Eventually the Kumo-nin caught up to Tenka as she neared the Northern borders of the Land of Lightning where a massive battle broke out between Tenka, the Third Raikage, Seishoku Tetsu, Afurosaanda Sooru, and several others. The fight was eventually brought down to just Tenka and the Raikage with the latter winning when he knocked Tenka unconscious with a technique that shattered parts of the land mass, creating a few small islands in the process. The battle continued when Gyūki took control of Tenka's body and entered the Full Eight-Tails Form. Gyūki made a slow tactical retreat through out the fight, using his massive tentacles to create powerful torrents and waves to wipe out the encroaching Kumo forces while also fending off the Raikage with his fists and horns. By the end of it the Eight-Tails Subduing Team was mostly wiped out, and the Raikage had been beaten after absorbing the brunt of a Tailed Beast Ball. Gyūki escaped into the sea - travelling North to the Land of Snow. Awaking in the care of an old hermit deep within the Land of Snow's forests, Tenka was nursed back to help by the old man, a former Kiri shinobi that had fled his country after failing to assassinate Chiyoko Warujie of Otogakure. The old hermit took Tenka into his temporary care, giving her shelter while she planned out her next step. When the time was right Tenka left the care of the old man, making her way through the Land of Snow. Sometime later she arrived in the Land of Frost to visit the Kakuretera where she was found by Tyga not long after arriving. A short but heated argument took place as Tyga attempted to make Tenka return to Kumogakure but Tenka refused. Tenka left the temple not long after Tyga had, with a plan of her own. Over the next several years Tenka attempted to free other jinchūriki from the situation that she had been forced into by other people. While her original plan wasn't malevolent in nature, it was twisted over time as she continued with her plan until eventually her goal changed from freedom for the jinchūriki, to the destruction of the Five Great Nations - the main perpetrators of the cycle that Tenka had entered when she became a jinchūriki herself. To this end she joined the mysterious organization known as which had plans to manipulate events in order to crush the shinobi countries before having them combined into one unified nation. Tenka was intent on aiding them with this goal, with the express purpose of turning on them down the line and eliminating them. Taking out one fledgling nation was better than trying to cripple several developed ones after all. Her work for the Reinikuitchi had her infiltrate Iwagakure using a powerful Transformation Technique and a half-decent cover story in order to explain the sudden change in the jinchūriki of Gyūki. For the next year Tenka had become Ayumi Maboroshi, the twelfth jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, serving as a genin in Iwa she was assigned to Team Mayu led by Mayu Torayama alongside Mikio Yuki and Kohaku Yriru. Three months before the next Chūnin Exams, the team set out to Konohagakure in order take in the local area and sum up the competition prior to the events had started. An attack by a series of missing-nin and shinobi disguised as Konoha ANBU led to all sorts of chaos, as well as the death of Kohaku. It wasn't until a month after his death that they got a replacement in Aki Kagero who fit in rather well with the team. Having adjusted over the two months since his arrival, Ayumi, Aki, and Mikio set out for the first exam of the Chūnin Exams only for things to go downhill from the very start. The exam was interrupted by Kaasage Tachinai, who attacked the genin in a brutal onslaught using his Eien, a series of deceased shinobi with unique abilities, causing Mikio's death in the process. Personality As a child she was almost always excited, absolutely brimming with energy and without a care in the world. She prided herself on her dream of becoming a , spurred on by her father's stories of all sorts of legendary and heroic ninja. She frequently employed a known as the , which consisted solely of a cupped hand being driven into someone's head, the Tenka Bonk saw use mainly on the members of the Eight-Tails Subduing Team who often acted the parts of the villains for her games as a child. She tried to remain as she was after the death of her parents, even attempting to become the host to Gyūki to be a hero to the people of Kumogakure. The notion of becoming a hero fell flat as the public grew scared and disdainful of Tenka. Her exuberance lessened though she was far from giving up so early in the game. By the time she entered the Ninja Academy, Tenka was a reckless hothead of a girl. Very tomboyish even at such a young age. She stood out quickly in her youth, boisterous and lacking an in-door voice much of the time, but the influence of the previous generation ensured she remained a loner. If the kids didn't avoid her then they antagonized her which she was quick to react to with violence. The fighting only served to deepen the gap between her and everyone else however and very few people could work up the courage to even get near Tenka when she laid into someone. Often getting into trouble didn't stop Tenka from learning though, she proved to be very quick to the draw often grasping lessons before the majority of other people in her age group. This led to her graduating in only three years as a result. While Tenka's brashness faded as time passed she remained rather reckless and hotheaded. She had a tendency to jump into things without ever fully thinking them through and forced herself to rely on thinking on her toes which wasn't the best of options without Gyūki's aid. Her violent streak didn't leave her either though it mellowed out by the time she hit her late teenage years. She loved to fight, and would jump at the chance to fight an opponent on, or even above, her level in skill. She also tended to let her emotions get the best of her which rarely turned out to be a good thing. Perhaps the silliest thing to remain with her as she grew up was the Tenka Bonk, initially used as her secret technique against villainy, it became away to show when she found something stupid, the main targets of this iteration were Tyga, her younger sister of sorts, and the three wolves that she usually had around with her. The second iteration of the bonk was never applied with any real force so as not to inflict pain and Tenka accompanied it by calling her targets instead. Tenka's darker personality traits began to surface while under the harsh training of the Third Raikage. She grew to resent the people of Kumogakure for their treatment, something she had temporarily shelved when she tried to learn to accept the fact that they were scared of Gyūki rather than her personally. But the consistency with which their contempt showed itself eventually caused Tenka to relapse back into resentment causing her eventual defection from Kumogakure. She also developed a sadist streak under the Raikage. She disliked violence done to herself, but found a sweet enjoyment into delivering unto others which became apparent each time she fought with the Raikage and the few shinobi he sometimes brought with him for training sessions. She thought little of other people, except for a select few, and had no qualms in killing people that got in her way. As there were very few people that she could legitimately trust Tenka developed a small sense of paranoia, expecting people to "turn out like all the rest" and simply use her for their own gains like some ineffectual weapon. She grew to despise betrayal and made it very clear that she would wipe out anyone that actually did betray her. This developed into a case of self loathing when she ultimately fell into the same thing. Planning on using the Reinikuitchi before betraying it and later infiltrating Iwagakure as a genin. This self loathing was present in her general goals as well feeling that she was disrespecting the memory of her parents by what she'd done in Kumogakure. Out of some senseless determination, or perhaps a lack of direction, Tenka continued on with her goals though she admitted she had trouble even believing in it herself. Appearance Light green eyes. Soft pink lips. Pale skin. With facial features commonly found attractive, Tenka Nihisaki is what some would call a natural beauty. She had dark brown long hair which reaches as far as the back of her thighs, the hair is mostly straighted only parting over her forehead before going down the sides of her face. Tenka wears a black one piece outfit consisting of a sleveeles low cut vest and a skirt that reaches knee length, the skirt is loose enough to allow for maneuverability while a zipper runs down the front of the entire outfit just incase. Beneath the one piece outfit Tenka wears a short sleeved mesh shirt, a pair of black gloves and bracers with a white palm and fingers. On her right shoulder, visible through the mesh shirt's sleeve is the Iron Armour Seal, which appears as a blue tattoo in the form of the kanji for . Around her waist, Tenka wears a red sash that ties out at the back adorned with the Kumogakure symbol with a gash running through it. Beneath the sash a pair of straps run around to her back where a pair of pouches rest. Wrapped around her left leg are bandages which stop short of the tibialis before a pair of mesh sleeves cover the rest of her lower legs. A pair of shinobi sandals adorn her feet with a single strap that runs across the top of the foot onto cuffs that wrap around the ankles. Abilities As the only known jinchūriki of Gyūki not to break down, an s-rank missing-nin worthy of the Reinikuitchi's attention, and a former guardian of Kumogakure, Tenka Nihisaki is easily recognisable as a very powerful kunoichi. She was capable of wiping out the entirety of the Eight-Tails Subduing Team single-handed, as well as several other Kumo-nin, and faced off against the Third Raikage afterwards. Her skills had been praised by several people in the Land of Lightning, though the praise was often followed by criticism for her recklesness. Kaasage Tachinai likened her to a perfect host when she fought evenly against himself and his Eien despite the numerical disadvantage. While Tenka much preferred physical confrontation, she was known to be an adept in the art of negotiation though most believed she used fear of her jinchūriki abilities to persuade her opponents Tenka was actually genuinely skilled in proper negotiating tactics though often provoked a fight for enjoyments sake. She also understood fūinjutsu very well despite her almost one-sided specialization in ninjutsu and knew the innerworkings of the Iron Armour Seal that rested on her arm. She made use of some genjutsu, particularly the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique which she was skilled enough in that it was able to affect Ava Kiroshika, a similarly powerful shinobi. Tenka inherited the stamina of her father Tengoku which was said to be limitless at times. Her stamina was such that she was largely uneffected by large expendetures of chakra, relying on her natural energy in order to keep going even if she had emptied out most of her chakra reserves. This was coupled by the chakra reserves that she inherited from her mother which had been shown to have been large enough to fend off Gyūki single-handed for an exponential length of time. These two traits gave Tenka energy that could give the Uzumaki clan a run for its money, and she was known to make full use of these traits with often powerful displays of ninjutsu and straining physical techniques that left her no worse for wear most of the time. Taijutsu Coupled with her parent's large reserves of stamina and chakra, Tenka was gifted with extraordinary physical power that was present even in prepubescense. She was capable of lifting full grown adults with unconscious effort and often did so while playing with members of the Eight-Tails Subduing Team. Her physical strength only continued to increase as she grew up especially after gaining the power of the Eight-Tails and being trained by the Third Raikage. By the age of fourteen she was fully capable of defeating every animal living on the Island Turtle despite their often collosal sizes and physical power that would destroy the average human. Perhaps her greatest feat as a child was claiming Gamabunta's tantō and using it against him. Despite her sheer raw power Tenka was also good with her reflexes and natural flexibility, often applying it in her style of Taijutsu, to out match her enemies. Her style of Taijutsu, sometimes referred to as , relies on numerous flexible maneuvers alongside brutal displays of physical power, employing jumping, flips, kicks and a variety of moves in order to smash an opponent's defenses. With her control of the Eight-Tails, Tenka was granted even more combat accessibility in the form of the Tailed Beast's tails which acted as eight-alternate appendages. Among her physical techniques were the Wolf Barrel, with which she evaded an opponent by ascending over them only to strike at their wide-open backs afterward, and the Wolf Claw Kick where she showed off some skillful acrobatic motions before delivering a powerful kick to opposite sides of the neck essentially trapping an opponent between her legs. Ninjutsu Her primary field of skill when it comes to using her own chakra, Tenka relies on an arsenal of primarily-fire based techniques up-to and including her signature technique, the Flame Blade. She is a master of ninjutsu in this respect, though often uses it more for its destructive power than tactical advantage. She is capable of spewing forth and controlling a dragon made up of fire which devides and then attacks from three separate directions reducing targets to ash in seconds. She could also form a gargatuan variant of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere which acted much in the same as its basic version though on a much grander scale. She had the ability to create smokescreens of ash, which themselves could be ignited to create a powerful explosion warding off attackers or incinerating anyone trapped within. In addition she was an avid user of the Shadow Clone Technique, and its multi-clone variant, in which she could supply herself with a temporary fighting force of equal strength if not endurance. Primarily used as distractions or in order to ramp up the threat of her attacks by having herself and clones perform the techniques together in order to make them harder to escape. Transformation Technique Tenka uses a powerful version of the Transformation Technique which grants her full control over her physical control, making her appear as if she is a young child despite naturally being in her early fourties. She can readily alter her age or allow the technique to run its course which perfectly mimics the aging process allowing her to pretend to be the Genin Ayumi Maboroshi for over a year with little difficulty. It was different from the standard transformation in that it could be used almost permanently, never dispelling when attacked or injured, she was never shown to exert any effort to keep the transformation active, even maintaining it while asleep or unconscious. The technique only ends when she runs out of chakra, something that requires a massive amount of exertion on Tenka's part. Flame Blade The first techniques that Tenka developed on her own was the Flame Blade, which showed off both her chakra control and growing skill in shape transformation and her natural affinity for fire. The flames of the technique were naturally violent and unstable but she was nevertheless capable of moulding the fire into an orb and keeping it from collapsing until she needed to use it. She did this by coating her hand in a chakra-coating and manually forced the orb to keep shape by correcting any problems that appeared as it tried to burst outward. As she grew into using the technique frequently, her ability to react to the volatile nature of the Flame Blade became almost instinctual and she could keep it under control while also paying it very little attention leaving her free to use the technique and focus on the battle at hand rather than her hand. The Flame Blade had an immense chakra requirement, perhaps making it most fitting for use by the Eight-Tails jinchūriki as Tenka boasted a vast reserve of chakra and could use Gyūki's chakra freely. As the Flame Blade was her first technique, it became the clear basis for most of the other techniques that she would go on to create, spawning several variations in the process. While the focus of these techniques was often to increase their abaility to cause damage they also often hinted at a more tactical side to their user as each were capable of being applied in ways that often handed Tenka a tactical advantage that the base technique couldn't. Her first variant of the Flame Blade, the Eight-Tailed Flame Blade, reduced the damage Tenka suffered from the attacks explosion to nill while also doubling its own offensive power against the enemy. Other techniques were deployed at range, such as the Flame Blade Kaze-Hakka Sharin, a flaming-shuriken of sorts, which held a flame blade at the center surrounded by three large blades of chakra and heat. The technique was deceptive in that it seemed to act like an ordinary shuriken, if only on fire, but the flame blade at the epicentre could be detonated through hand seals in order to trick an opponent into thinking they could avoid or even block it without considerable distance on their side. Her Flame Blade Kajiyari, a swarm of flaming spears, could be employed to impale an enemy or entrap them and like the Kaze-Hakka Sharin could be detonated for additional damage, the explosion created by the Kajiyari was minor but still effective and had its most explicit showing against a team of ANBU that tried to use the spears to scale a cliff face after Tenka did, only for them to explode and destroy the cliff as well as cause casualties. Her most recent variant is the Flame Blade Tiger Tail, developed with the aid of Mayu Torayama, it curbed the volatile properties that affected the user instead turning the orb into a series of whips, or tails, that could be used to slowly burn away at an enemy. Perhaps the ultimate variation of the Flame Blade was the Inferno Blade, built up of such a high concentration of fire chakra that it could rival the Amaterasu in fire power. This variant was so exhaustingly powerful that Tenka couldn't actually survive its presence without using the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode, and even then, she couldn't entirely resist the damage it could cause. Though manipulation of the Inferno Blade, Tenka could use the Inferno Release, creating such techniques as the Thundering Hell Technique and Inferno Blade Rampage which also relied on her ability to form Tailed Beast Chakra Arms in the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode. Summoning Technique Tenka Nihisaki learned the summoning technique from the gargantuan wolf Ōran after Tenka and Tyga discovered Kakuretera during a mission in the Land of Frost. Having made a contract with the wolves of the temple in exchange for keeping the secret of the temple's location, Tenka grew fond of the wolves thanks to her ability to rely on them every now and again. She made use of three wolves mainly, the youngest and weakest known of the wolves Nagiran was the wolf she summoned most. Using him as everything from a messenger to combat partner she often made use of his abilities in conjunction with her own in order to ramp up their effects together. During Tenka's time in Konoha she was also able to teach him a technique of the Inuzuka, something Nagitera would share with the rest of the temple. Second most in use was Yaseiran, the pack alpha of the wolves, and perhaps the strongest of them all. His speed and skill more than outmatched the average shinobi and he had the skill to fight it out on par with some Jōnin. The last amongst her summons was Ōran, the largest wolf of the temple, which was only a few heads shorter than the Nine-Tailed Fox and easily had the ability to knock away most combatants with a single swipe of her claw. Jinchūriki Powers Main article: Tenka Nihisaki's Jinchūriki Forms Tenka has full control over her tailed beast, something which very few other have been able to accomplish. Like the other jinchūriki, Tenka has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of her demon's power. She can then form this as she sees fit, such as a pair of horns, with which she can ram through opponents. These attacks carry with them an incredible amount of speed and power, but they are generally linear making her easier to predict. Because of the strong relationship between Tenka and the Eight-Tails, the tailed beast acts as her partner in battle, disturbing her chakra to dispel the effects genjutsu that have been placed upon her. Tenka had proven that she was able to become her tailed beast with greate ease, retaining complete control even while in this fully releases state. She could also partially transform parts of her chakra shroud into parts of the Eight-Tails' body. When fully transformed, she can easily fire a Tailed Beast Ball many times the size of the Eight-Tails' already giant body. The Raikage had forbidden Tenka from transforming outside of emergencies defined by the council of Kumogakure. She had followed these orders up until she betrayed Kumogakure where the full force of the tailed beast became handy in surviving the superior numbers levelled against her. Her control over her forms is so great, she can form all eight tentacles on her back without a cloak, and form one of her arms into the Eight-Tails' arm and fist. She was also capable of accessing the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode as she saw fit, something she learned with co-operation from the Eight-Tails during her own training in the Hidden Temple. Statistics Trivia *Tenka's name when split apart means . **In addition Tenka's alias, Ayumi Maboroshi can be translated as Walking Illusion. *Tenka's personal traits are: **Tenka's favourite foods are rice products, mainly Rice Balls and Rice Cakes, she detests the taste of dishes where duck is used though. **Tenka's favourite drink is Jūrokucha, she has no drink she dislikes. **Tenka's favourte phrase is "Don't hold back!". **The colour associated with Tenka is Red. **Tenka's hobby is wood carving, particularly wolf statues. She also enjoys swimming on a regular basis and is always happy to get into a fight. **Tenka's goal was to free the jinchūriki of oppression but along the way her goal became warped; she now seeks the annihilation of all shinobi nations. **Tenka had completed a total of 415 Missions in her time as a Kumogakure Ninja: 217 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 20 S-rank. *Tenka wishes to fight Burakutyga Sooru and Mayu Torayama. *The Tenka Bonk, is often rendered as the Tenka Bonk™, or Ayumi Bonk™, in Naruto: A Land Divided. Tenka's Musical Themes Quotes * (To Mayu) "I'm pretty sure going berserk and wiping Konoha off the map is my worst case scenario." * "Well there goes the plans for world domination." * (To Mikio) "You're doomed alright." * (To the Gyūki) "Listen Gyūki, we're going to do this no matter what!" Category:Characters